Species of the Immortal Series
by JonBell
Summary: The major species from my Immortal Series
**Species of The Immortal Series**

 **1.** **Humans:**

· Humans were made by God as his perfect creation. They became imperfect after Adam sinned in the event called The Fall. They are constantly rebelling against the Triune God (Elohim = God the Father, God the Son, and God the Holy Spirit). The Lord paved the way for them to return to Him through Jesus who is called The Christ.

 **2.** **Heavenly Angels/Demons** :

· **Angels** – God made this spiritual race as his servants. They can vary in appearance, sometimes appearing human, having wings, or even as colossal animals. In the past, they acted as messengers and warriors for the Lord. In recent days, however, they are occasionally the guardians of some Christians, and even some non-Christians who sometimes come to Christ after being physically saved by an angel.

· **Demons** – Otherwise known as Fallen Angels, these spiritual beings comprise a third of the Angels that were created. Their leader rebelled against God and was kicked out of heaven, when he did this his name was changed from Lucifer (Lightbearer) to Satan (an Adversary). He tempted Eve and brought a curse upon himself and all snakes for all his troubles. These have often been worshiped as pagan gods, and Satan has been actively fighting against God and his chosen people since the Earth began.

 **3.** **Nephilim:**

· These are the children of female humans and demons, and they were all giants reaching easily over twelve feet tall with an extra digit on each hand and foot. They are capable They were all capable of performing dark-arts rituals, and their descendants, as they intermingled with ordinary humans, were often witches, alchemists, necromancers, diviners, sorcerers, soothsayers, astrologers, wizards, mediums, spellbinders, and spiritists. The reason why God outlawed all these practices was that they were of the Devil, but those who did similar things (i.e. Halfas, Demigods, Medieval Scientists, etc.) were often lumped in with the group that their powers were similar to and persecuted fiercely by those who couldn't tell the difference between them.

 **4.** **Athánatoi** :

· The members of this race have human souls, and are descendants of Chaos, who was originally a human from the original universe who was granted power and authority by the Lord. They are powerful and immortal, and they represent some aspect of humanity or of the universe. Sometimes they, if they are powerful enough, make their own planets or universes and "steal" human beings and change them to fit their own design. This is a direct sin against God, because they try to make His creation their own. They and their "Offspring" have been called demons, gods, and/or angels at various times by various people groups.

· One peculiar branch of this race is the 13 Kitsune. Each one is a giant fox that has nine tails and possesses multiple human forms, which are all considered to be various gods in Japanese culture. They are tricksters and often work with Satan to lead humanity away from God, this is why they were often considered to be demons. Satan when he comes to lead them takes the form of a ten-tailed fox, and, as is his trademark, he appears to be good. Their real forms are glowing, elephant-sized, nine-tailed foxes. Each one has power over a specific element in nature. These elements and their corresponding Kitsune are:

o Wind=Kaze

o Earth=Chikyu

o Forest=Mori

o Fire=Kasai

o River=Kawa

o Ocean=Umi

o Thunder=Sanda

o Mountain=Yama

o Spirit=Seishin

o Space=Supēsu

o Time=Jikan

o Darkness=Kukan

o Light=Hikari

 **5.** **Demi-gods:**

· Demigods are a race of beings who are half-Athánatoi, half-human. They are vulnerable to old age and death; however, their Athánatoi blood endows them with special abilities that allow them to achieve feats not usually possible by humans. They are the result of an Athánatoi and a human, or two of their own kind, having a child together. Because these children are part Athánatoi, they have above average reflexes, an affinity for the ancient language associated with their parent, and may have some level of control or skill over the realm of their parent or ancestor. Many of them also have ADHD and dyslexia. Most demigods are created much like regular humans, a select few are exceptions include the children of Athena.

 **6.** **Dōbutsu-seishin:**

· This race is comprised of the Demigod children of the Kitsune, and they are part of the reason why the Kitsune are so different from their brethren. They have two forms; a "true" form, which is an animal that is proportionally the same size as their parents (ie. an Ōkamiseishin would be a little bit bigger than a Kitsune), and a human form, which usually looks younger than eighteen and always has animal traits mixed in with human ones somewhere. They are semi-immortal, and when they hit the chronological age of 18, they get to choose what they have power over (i.e. wheat, silver, harvest, storms, books, etc.). They also retain the ability to use the magic of the Athánatoi. They are born as various different animals (i.e. wolf, bat, bird, elephant, bear, etc.), and the "race" (species of animal they can turn into) they are can only bear children with others of their race or with humans, a special case has been observed in only a couple of instances with the children of Athena. To change their form they need to eat the object of their power or partake of fresh human blood, the exceptions to this rule are those whose power is over a concept or over some realm of knowledge are capable of turning into their "true" form with only a thought.

 **7.** **Were's:**

· This group is actually a human offshoot that was "cursed" by various Athánatoi. They all are semi-immortal and have three forms that they can shift between at will; human, part animal, and fully animal. Aside from that they have no other powers.

 **8.** **Satyr:**

· Demigod children of the Greek god Pan who wanted to be messengers rather than warriors, so they asked Chaos to "curse" them. They wound up looking part-goat and working for Dionysus.

 **9.** **Centaur:**

· Demi-titan descendants of the Greek titan Kronos, the first centaur was "cursed" by Chaos, it turned into a blessing for him in the end.

 **10.** **Dragons:**

· There are actually three types of dragons:

o Dragons – the ancient name for dinosaurs

o Dragons – the beasts used by the Athánatoi for various purposes

o Dragons – This race were the children of the only Western Doragonhito and the only Weredragon. Their firstborn child came to call himself The Dark Dragon after he gained the power of immortality. Though this race is now extinct there were many things about them that were strange for being the children of two immortal species. Occasionally some were locked in human form as access to dragon powers skipped them. As a whole, Dragons acted as the protectors of magic and all beings which use it. The few that acted as aggressors were the reason why they were eventually hunted into extinction. They were susceptible to death in its every form, and their transformation was always accompanied by flames, even if they breathed lightning instead of fire. They had a variety of abilities even including the ability to fly even if they didn't have wings.

 **11.** **Ghosts:**

· These are a technical offshoot of humanity. Unlike the name implies this race is not actually dead, it is comprised of those who strongly desired a second chance at life. God is a God of Second Chances. The Roman Catholics discovered that the Ghost Zone existed and called it Purgatory, they also taught rules about it to fit their beliefs rather than the rules that were actually in place regarding it. Ghosts can do everything a human can do, the only differences between the two races are; ghosts are immortal, powerful, and they often times want to forget certain aspects of their life, so they do, and remember too strongly other parts of it, resulting in obsessions and partial personalities.

 **12.** **Halfas:**

· Halfas are a rare race of half-human, half-ghost hybrids. You can tell whether a halfa is an adult or child because adults have fangs and look like adult humans for the most part. From the time they are babies until they hit puberty they only have a human form (which is slightly more durable than a normal humans, and very mild super strength and super speed giving them the appearance of a good athlete at a young age) and one ghost power, invisibility. When they hit puberty, they get a ghost form and more ghost powers. When they hit their growth spurt, their fangs either come in permanently or come out when they are angry. As they grow, they get more powerful and their "enhanced" attributes in both human and ghost form become stronger. When they reach adult-hood and their prime condition, they age no further and become immortal. In addition, when they hit adult-hood their fangs become permanent, if they are not already.

 **13.** **Demosts:**

· Demosts are made one of two ways: a ghost absorbs the power of a demon or a group of demons, and a demon possesses a ghost that has no mind of its own. Though they can be beautiful, they look more twisted than most ghosts and are more powerful than ghosts. They are immune to ghost sense and their powers that differ from ghosts are: absolute intangibility, absolute invisibility, possession, near-invulnerability, and the ability to see the spiritual realm. They are the only species, which are technically human offspring, that are incapable of redemption.

 **14.** **Earthly Angels:**

· The origins of this group are rather humorous. They were originally werepigeons and a few other types of small werebirds, and they didn't like the power that they had because almost no one existed who were afraid of pigeons or other very small birds. They decided to go around begging various Athánatoi to give them power. Everyone they asked refused, even Chaos refused to help them out of their predicament, but one thing they all warned against was going to the Kitsune for help. In the end, they went to the Kitsune for help. The Kitsune told them, "For you to gain power you must give up something of equal value to your race." Like fools, they agreed to this without saying what they were giving up. The Kitsune took their power to transform and their immortality. They got to keep their wings, though they were permanently attached to their body, and they gained a variety of abilities, one or two for each angel. Until they learned everything there was to know about their race, after a few generations, they were the laughing stock of every earthly species.

 **15.** **Vampires:**

· The origins of this species are as creepy as they are. The first Vampire was a pre-Roman Empire human who was jealous of the Earthly Angels' power, and he was willing to do anything to obtain it. He enlisted the help of a group of Nephilim in his mad schemes, and they told him that to gain the power of any race you must drink its blood after it had been "enchanted" in a Satanic ritual, that was thought to be destroyed in the first century of the Church's existence. The nature of Vampires is so different from Earthly Angels, it is no small wonder that they were called Earthly Demons. Like their mythological counterparts, they are immortal, near invulnerable, need to have blood (though they can obtain it through eating raw meat, the nastier of the species get it by drinking straight from "the tap"), an aversion to sunlight (Their skin burns easily because of a lack of .Melanin after their transformation, and a few other reasons), can fly (unless they are also a halfa they have to use their retractable bat-wings), biting people to turn them, and super senses and abilities. They also poses a sonic scream capable of disabling their attackers and those they are attacking. They also have the ability to call upon shade demons (Though neither particularly strong, intelligent, nor resilient, their basic power of numbers allow them to be a regular challenge. Due to their shadowy composition, they are susceptible to sunlight.).

 **16.** **Asguardians:**

· This "Race" of "gods" was taken from the Nordic peoples by Odin (Who was one of the Athánatoi made when the three brothers [Primus, Unicron, and Statera] energies combined in one of their fights). He changed them into what he believed they should be and offered one of the Nine Realms to a few other races (Some of which were made by his "brothers" or "sisters" and sometimes banished by them as well.)

 **17.** **Kryptonians:**

· Eliashen (a "brother" of Odin) took some humans from Earth and like Odin made them what he wanted them to be. He made himself into their planet instead of becoming one of them like Odin did. After quite a few millennia, their sun became red and they lost their power, but they made up for it in scientific achievements and drawing power from their planets core. The House of El stood against this and was banished on charges of treason. Eventually Krypton (what Eliashen had renamed himself) blew up and the power of their planet became a poison to them because their re-maker's anger burned against them in his final moments. This left the House of El (who came to Earth in 1850) as the last of their kind.

 **18.** **Cybertronians:**

· Primus, Unicron, and Statera were the three children of a being known as the "One." They began to explore the universe, but unfortunately began to battle each other because of their opposite natures. Statera eventually made his own Universe to escape from the fights (and to keep hundreds of Athánatoi from being forged from their fights, though a couple hundred were still made before he left). However, the other two were perfectly matched and neither held an advantage for long. Knowing that Unicron had to be stopped from his goal of throwing the universe into chaos and destroying it, Primus created the Thirteen Original Primes from some humans that he thought worthy, combining elements of himself and Unicron, to allow for more varied attacks and to stop the Chaos Bringer. Eventually they stopped Unicron and he was sealed away within the Earth by Gaea. The rest of their race was actually born from child-like pieces of Primus' own soul that were given a body by his blood.

 **19.** **Elves:**

· This race is the offspring of Shadow from when he was hypnotized by a woman for 10 years. After he found out they existed, he had Gûntera and Rahna take them along with their children, the last of the dragons, the last pureblooded Nephilim, and a group of humans to another world that had yet to be inhabited by intelligent life and populate it with them. In the process, the Nephilim rebelled against their "saviors," and a group of them and a few humans were taken by Rahna and changed into the race called Urgals. Gûntera also took some of the humans and changed them into the dwarves. They also changed the nature of the last dragons, and made some dinosaurs and marine reptiles into "relatives" of the dragons. A curse was placed upon two of the dragons, who were also Nephilim, (they had played a terrible trick on the "gods") and they were changed into the flesh-eating Lethrblaka. The "gods" also cursed another group of Nephilim and they were changed into the "spirits" that roamed the land and the more evil among their number learned how to possess humans, resulting in the Shades who often terrorized the land.


End file.
